localitatifandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Pitești
| componenta_tip = | componenta_stil = | componenta = | lider_titlu = Primar | lider_nume = Tudor Pendiuc | lider_reales = 2008, reales 2012, USL | lider_partid = Partidul Social Democrat | titlu_atestare = Prima atestare | atestare = 1388 | tip_total = Municipiu | suprafață_totală_km2 = 40,73 | suprafață_urbana_km2 = 40,73 | suprafață_metropolitana_km2 = | altitudine_min_m = 250 | altitudine_max_m = 406 | recensământ = est. 1 ianuarie 2009 | populație = 171.498 | densitate = 4.163,6 | populație_metropolitana = | fus_orar = EET | fus_orar_DST = EEST | utc_offset = +2 | utc_offset_DST = +3 | tip_cod_poștal = Cod poștal | codpoștal = 11xxxx | prefix_telefonic = +40 248 | camp_gol_nume = Plăcuțe de înmatriculare | camp_gol_info = AG | sit-adresă = http://www.primariapitesti.ro/ |sit-nume=Primăria Municipiului Pitești |sit-limbă=ro, en }} Pitești este reședința și cel mai mare oraș al județului Argeș, România. Orașul are renumele de orașul lalelelor Festivalul pitestean 'Simfonia Lalelelor', editia a XXXII-a | Pitesti | Ziare.com, aici fiind găzduit anual un important festival, Simfonia Lalelelor. Istorie Timpuri străvechi Piteștiul este una dintre cele mai vechi așezări umane din România. Urme ale existenței omului în această arie datează din paleolitic, fiind cel mai puternic centru al activității umane din paleoliticul inferior în Europa, principala verigă de legătură dintre Africa și Asia de sud-est, care erau, până nu demult, zone în care se cunoștea cultura de prund.Nania, I., Aria culturii de prund în România, în „Studii și comunicări”, Muzeul din Pitești, Pitești, 1968, pag. 17-19. Descoperiri arheologice au confirmat ipoteza conform căreia tribul condus de Dromihetes (sec. IV-III î.e.n.) și-a avut rădăcinile în această zonă, tribul fiind identificat cu ordessenii sau argessenii (o populație de pe malurile Argeșului) Istoria României, vol.I, Editura Academică, București, 1960, pag 23. În perioada daco-romană, orașul a făcut parte din regiunea Moesia Inferior, iar mai târziu din Dacia Malvensis. Din acea perioadă datează și numeroasele fragmente de zidărie, ceramică și monede. Cel mai important monument din județ, datând din acea perioadă, este Castrul roman de la Albota care era o tabără militară fortificată construită pe granița estică a Daciei. În epoca medievală, Piteștiul desfășura schimburi economice cu popoare de la sud de Dunăre, în special cu Imperiul Bizantin. Istorie medievală și modernă 250px|right|thumb|Piteşti în 1793 Piteștiul a fost reședința temporară a voievozilor Basarab Țepeluș cel Tânăr, Mihnea cel Rău și Vlad cel Tânăr. Orașul s-a dezvoltat în mod gradat, de la sat și târg ajungând la titlul de oraș, dobândit la începutul secolului al XIV-lea. Prima atestare documentară datează din 20 mai 1388 când domnul Mircea cel Bătrân întărește Mănăstirea Cozia, „o moară în hotarul Piteștilor". Atestarea documentară de la 1388 a făcut din Pitești, alături de Câmpulung, Curtea de Argeș, Brăila și Slatina, unul dintre cele mai vechi târguri. Prima menționare a Piteștiului ca oraș apare la 1 aprilie 1510, într-o carte a lui Vlăduț. Cancelaria Domnitorului Neagoe Basarab (1512-1521) a emis la 22 noiembrie 1517 un hrisov în care este semnalată existența curților domnești la Pitești. Hrisovul se încheia astfel: Și eu Moisi scriitor, care am scris în noile curți din orașul Pitești… Centrul Cultural Pitesti - RESEDINTA DOMNEASCA TEMPORARA DE LA PITESTI. Ea mai este confirmată, la 27 august 1582, atunci când se face referire la organizarea orășenească a comunității, condusă de un județ și de 12 pârgari. În oraș au avut proprietăți numeroși boieri și dregători, dintre aceștia cei mai de seamă au fost Goleștii, Izvoranii, Cantacuzinii, Craioveștii, dar și doi domnitori, Mihai Viteazul (1593-1601) și Neagoe Basarab, acesta din urmă construind între 1512 și 1521 la Pitești curtea voievodală. Pe baza unei mărturii scrise, datând din anul 1640, se vorbea despre numeroasele biserici, dar și de cele 200 de case care adăposteau circa 1.000 de suflete. În anul 1656, sub domnia lui Constantin Șerban și a doamnei Bălașa, se construiește pe fundațiile unui vechi lăcaș, Biserica Domnească Sfântul Gheorghe. Aflată în inima orașului, biserica a fost prima compoziție supraetajată pe coloane de cărămidă din Țara Românească. Între 19 octombrie și 8 noiembrie 1714, la porunca domnitorului Ștefan Cantacuzino, Piteștiul l-a găzduit pe regele Carol al XII-lea al Suediei. Acesta venea din Imperiul Otoman și se întorcea spre Pomerania suedeză și era însoțit de numeroase trupe. În toată această perioadă, piteștenii au avut de suferit de pe urma musafirilor, fiind nevoiți să-i hrănească în condițiile unui an secetos ce compromisese grav recoltele de grâu, orz și furaje. 250px|right|thumb|Vedere poştală cu Biserica Sf. Nicolae sau „Biserica cu ceas” Până în 1746, Piteștiul, avea șapte-opt biserici, iar numărul caselor ajunsese la 250, estimându-se că ar fi adăpostit 1.250 de locuitori. O mărturie din anul 1791, caracteriza orașul ca pe un târgușor cu opt biserici, o mânăstire, mai multe case boierești și locuințele ispravnicilor de district. Pe 26 octombrie 1802, în jurul orei 11, un cutremur de adâncime, cu o magnitudine de 7,9 grade pe scara Richter http://www.cutremur.net/cutremurele-din-regiunea-vrancea/ Cutremurele din regiunea Vrancea s-a resimțit violent la Pitești, Biserica Sfântul Nicolae fiind distrusă de intensitatea acestuia. Această biserică a fost reconstruită, cu toate că în 1848 aceasta a mai fost distrusă de un incendiu. Pe baza datelor fiscale din anul 1824, s-a consemnat faptul că în oraș erau 1.011 familii, circa 700 de case și aproximativ 5.000 de locuitori. În anul 1832, pe baza datelor statistice repartizate teritorial, se stabilea numărul caselor de locuit la 773, ele fiind împărțite în 4 cartiere, 14 mahalale, 5 tăbăcării, iar numărul animalelor însuma numai 1.000 de capete, fiind distribuite în 4.000 de gospodării. La recensământul din 1859, Piteștiul avea 7.229 de locuitori și 1.889 de clădiri. În acea perioadă, populația era formată din agricultori și liber-profesioniști (65%), meseriași (20%), comercianți (15%) și fabricanți (0,2%). Etimologie * Nicolae Iorga consideră ca numele Pitești provine de la antroponimul „Pitul”, „Ca să se ajungă la Câmpulung, cine vrea să se coboare la satul Pitului, de unde Piteștii (cf. Pitulescu, Titu, Titești), care, fiind la răscruce, a devenit mai târziu târg si la urmă oraș, trebuie să încalece spinările de dealuri …” Nicolae Iorga, Istoria Românilor, III, 1937, pag 160 * Aurelian Sacerdoteanu arăta că „în nume trebuie admis ca sigur radicalul Pit. Radicalul Pit intrat în toponimie trebuie să fie foarte vechi, de vreme ce i s-a pierdut sensul. Adăugarea sufixului '-ești' arată de asemenea o perioadă străveche. Raritatea toponimului Pitești impune concluzia că nu provine prin fenomenul de roire a satelor”Aurelian Sacerdoteanu, Începuturile orașului Pitești, în „Studii și comunicări”, Pitești, 1971, pag 197-198. * Iorgu Iordan arăta următoarele: „Pitea = pită, pâine, cu sufixul –ea” Iorgu Iordan - Dicționar onomastic românesc, 1963, pag 348. Stema Stema municipiului a suferit de-a lungul timpului numeroase schimbări, însă a păstrat principalele elemente simbolistice. Stema orașului medieval, descoperită recent de un muzeograf de la Muzeul Pitești, avea reprezentată o cruce, care pare latină. Stema din perioada interbelică avea forma unui scut albastru și un turn medieval pe care se află un vultur ce ține în gheare steagul României. Turnul medieval simbolizează dinastia Basarabilor, cei cărora li se datorează organizarea Țării Românești. Vulturul este simbolul latinității, fiind întâlnit pe mai multe steme din România; acesta întruchipează curajul, puritatea, libertatea, hotărârea și puterea. Scutul albastru simbolizează cerul. File:Interbelic Pitesti CoA.png| Pitești (stema orașului în perioada interbelică) File:RSR Mun Pitesti.png| Stema orașului în perioada comunistă File:Actual Pitesti CoA.png| Noua stemă a Municipiului Pitești Geografie Municipiul Pitești este situat în partea central-sudică a României, între Carpații Meridionali și Dunăre, în nord-vestul regiunii informale Muntenia. Orașul se află la confluența râului Argeș cu Râul Doamnei, în punctul de intersecție al paralelei de 44°51'30" latitudine nordică cu meridianul de 24°52' longitudine estică. Municipiul Pitești se află la o altitudine de 250 m, la nivelul albiei minore a râului Argeș (sud), și de 356 m, în cartierul Trivale (vest). La nord-vest de terasa Trivale-Papucești se află cota de 373 m, iar la est de Valea Mare-Podgoria, cota de 406 m. În sectorul de vest-sud-vest al satului Mica, în comuna Bascov, se găsește cota de 439 m (Pădurea Bogdăneasa). Suprafața municipiului Pitești este de 4.073 ha (calculată în anul 2003). Orașul propriu-zis, așezat între dealuri înalte, pe terasele râului Argeș, are un topoclimat de vale, calm și moderat. Temperatura medie anuală variază între 9° și 10 °C, media lunii ianuarie fiind de -2,4 °C, iar cea a lunii iulie de +20,8 °C. Precipitațiile atmosferice depășesc media pe țară, oscilând între 680 și 700 mm anual. În nordul orașului se termină și Autostrada A1 ce leagă Bucureștiul de Pitești și este, de asemenea, și centură ocolitoare a municipiului în partea de est a acestuia. Repere geografice Distanțe față de orașe * Brașov - 139 km * București - 108 km * Câmpulung Muscel - 55 km * Craiova - 103 km * Curtea de Argeș - 38 km * Mioveni - 15 km * Ploiești - 91 km * Râmnicu-Vâlcea - 49 km * Slatina - 61 km * Sibiu - 118 km * Târgoviște - 79 km * Vaslui - 402 km (via Bacău E574) * Timisoara - 417 km Populație La recensământul din 2002 populația stabilă a orașului a fost de 168.458 de locuitori, cu o tendință negativă, iar densitatea populației de 171,498 locuitori/km². Conform Anuarului statistic 2008, elaborat de Direcția Județeană de Statistică Argeș și publicat pe site-ul Primăriei Municipiului Pitești, la data de 1 iulie 2006, Piteștiul avea o populație de 170.217 locuitori. Din totalul populației 99% sunt români și 1% romi.Statistica oficială românească – 145 de ani de activitate (Revista Restituiri) Sub profil confesional, majoritatea locuitorilor este de religie ortodoxă. Alte religii, printre care și atei, sunt prezente, dar cu procente mult mai mici. Conform ultimului comunicat al Institutului Național de Statistică, orașul avea la data de 1 ianuarie 2009 o populație de 166 893 locuitori. Economie Administrație Împărțirea administrativă Consiliul local Pentru mandatul 2008-2012, Consiliul Local Pitești este compus din 23 de consilieri, împărțiți astfel: Transportul public de persoane este bine dezvoltal in municipiul Pitesti,orasul fiind tranzitat de 14 linii de autobuz. Linia A:Teatru-Carrefour Linia 1:Tudor V.-Novatex Linia 2:Arpechim-Bascov Linia 2B:Trivale-Arpechim Linia 3B:Razboieni-Arpechim Linia 5:Trivale-Alprom Linia 5B:Trivale-Gavana Linia 7:Gh. Doja-Alprom Linia 7B:Gh. Doja-Gavana Linia 8:Trivale-Gara Sud Linia 13:Razboieni-Alprom Linia 13B:Razboieni-Gavana Linia 19:Alprom-Gavana Si o linie nou infiintata ,care inca nu are numar, face legatura intre Centru si Cimmitirul Sf.Gheroghe. Traseul liniei 2 de autobuz,este cel mai lung din oraș,opreste in 25 de statii si are o durata medie de 40 de minute,insa la orele de varf o plimbare pe aceasta linie depaseste 50 de minute. Transport și telecomunicații Este nod feroviar cu stație de triaj în satul Golești. Orașul are două gări: * Gara de Sud (principală) * Gara de Nord Transportul public de persoane este bine dezvoltal in municipiul Pitesti,orasul fiind tranzitat de 14 linii de autobuz. Linia A:Teatru-Carrefour Linia 1:Tudor V.-Novatex Linia 2:Arpechim-Bascov Linia 2B:Trivale-Arpechim Linia 3B:Razboieni-Arpechim Linia 5:Trivale-Alprom Linia 5B:Trivale-Gavana Linia 7:Gh. Doja-Alprom Linia 7B:Gh. Doja-Gavana Linia 8:Trivale-Gara Sud Linia 13:Razboieni-Alprom Linia 13B:Razboieni-Gavana Linia 19:Alprom-Gavana Si o linie nou infiintata ,care inca nu are numar, face legatura intre Centru si Cimmitirul Sf.Gheroghe. Traseul liniei 2 de autobuz,este cel mai lung din oraș,opreste in 25 de statii si are o durata medie de 40 de minute,insa la orele de varf o plimbare pe aceasta linie depaseste 50 de minute. Cultură și educație Universități * Universitatea din Pitești * Universitatea „Constantin Brâncoveanu” Licee * Colegiul National "I.C. Bratianu" * Colegiul Național Liceal "Zinca Golescu" * Colegiul Național Liceal „Alexandru Odobescu” * Colegiul Economic "Maria Teiuleanu" * Liceul Sanitar "Dr. Ion Cantacuzino" * Liceul teoretic "Ion Barbu" * Colegiul Tehnic "Costin D. Nenițescu" * Colegiul Tehnic "Dimitrie Dima" * Colegiul Tehnic "Armand Călinescu" * Grup Școlar "ASTRA" * Grup Școlar de Construcții de mașini "Dacia" * Grup Școlar "Mihai Viteazul" * Grup Școlar de Industrializarea Lemnului * Grup Școlar de Construcții * Liceul de Artă "Dinu Lipatti" * Liceul cu Program Sportiv Festivaluri * Simfonia Lalelelor * Festivalul Național Studențesc de Modă „Culorile Toamnei” * Festivaulul Fanfarelor Sport FC Argeș este cel mai important club de fotbal din oraș. Clubul are un excelent centru pentru copii și juniori care a dat României mulți jucători importanți, cum ar fi Adrian Mutu, Nicolae Dică, Adrian Neaga, Dănuț Coman, aceștia numai în ultimii ani. Cel mai important jucător al argeșenilor a fost Nicolae Dobrin. În semn de admirație față de acesta stadionul echipei îi poartă numele. Piteștiul mai dispune de încă două echipe de fotbal, prima este Internațional Pitești, aceasta activează în Liga II și FC Rapid Pitești care evoluează în Liga IV. De asemenea, orașul mai are două echipe de baschet, BCA Pitești și BCMUS Pitești, dar și de o echipă de volei feminin, Argeș Volei Pitești. CSM Pitești dispune de o Piscină de înot Olimpică, iar în Cartierul Tudor Vladimirescu se mai găsește o piscină de înot în aer liber. Pe terenul de tenis din cartierul Bascov se desfășoară anual Turneul challenger feminin Pitești. Turism Lăcașe de cult * Biserica „Sfântul Nicolae” din Pitești * Mănăstirea Trivale * Catedrala Domnească „Sfântul Gheorghe” (Centru) * Biserica Sfânta Vineri (Cuvioasa Paraschiva) * Biserica Sfântul Ioan Botezătorul * Biserica Sfântul Haralambie (Mavrodolu) * Biserica Sfânta Treime * Biserica Sfântul Ilie * Biserica Adormirea Maicii Domnului (Trivale) * Biserica Adormirea Maicii Domnului și Sfântul Dimitrie Izvorâtorul de Mir (Găvana III) * Biserica Sfinții Arhangheli Mihail și Gavriil - biserica Garnizoanei Pitești (Trivale) * Biserica Sfântul Ierarh Spiridon (Prundu) * Biserica Sfântul Mucenic Mina * Biserica Sfântul Pantelimon (Spitalul Județean) * Biserica Sfintele Mironosițe (Găvana) * Biserica Sfânta Mare Muceniță Filofteia (Războieni) * Biserica Sfinții Apostoli Petru și Pavel (Nord) * Biserica Sfântul Apostol Andrei (Trivale) Monumente și clădiri * Galeria de Artă * Galeria de Arta Naivă * Grădina Zoologică - este situată în Pădurea Trivale și este întinsă pe o suprafață de 300 m2. Grădina Zoologică a fost inclusă într-un program de modernizare fără de care ar fi trebuit să fie închisă, deoarece țarcurile animalelor nu îndeplinesc standardele europene.Investiții de 1,5 milioane de lei la Zoo - Piteșteanul 28 august 2007 * Muzeul Județean ArgeșObiective Turistice - situat în centrul orașului, în clădirea fostei Prefecturi Argeș, construită între 1898 și 1899. Dispune de numeroase colecții: arheologie (tezaure din epoca romană de la Rociu și Bălănești); istorie; numismatică; artă modernă și contemporană (picturi din secolele XIX și XX și grafică locală); științele naturii, dar și de o colecție de cărți formată din 18.000 de volume. * Teatrul Alexandru Davila * Fântâna Muzicală - este situată în Centrul Orașului. A fost terminată în anul 2008 și este cea mai importantă manifestare de la Pitești dedicată Zilei Europei. Fântâna arteziană din Pitești este unică în Europa de Est, are 1.000 de guri de apă, fixe și mobile, orgă de lumini; presiunea apei se mișcă în funcție de tonalitățile muzicii. * Fosta Cameră de Comerț și Industrie Argeș clădire ce adăpostește astăzi o parte a Liceului „Dinu Lipatti”, este situată în spatele cinematografului „București”. Personalități thumb|right|100px|Nicolae Dobrin, un simbol al fotbalului piteştean * Ion Antonescu (1882 - 1946), Mareșal al României, om politic, Conducător al statului * Ioan Sion (1890 - 1942), General de divizie, căzut în luptele de la Cotul Donului * Ilie Bărbulescu (n. 1957), fotbalist * Mauriciu Blank (1828 - 1929), bancher * Alexandru Bogdan-Pitești (1870 - 1922), poet simbolist * Ion C. Brătianu (1821 - 1891), militar * Ion I.C. Brătianu (1864 - 1927)om politic democrat, făuritor al României interbelice * Armand Călinescu (1893 - 1939), economist, om politic * Nicolae Comănescu (n.1968), pictor * Nicolae Dică (n. 1980), fotbalist * Nicolae Dobrin (1948 - 2007), jucător și antrenor de fotbal * Ruxandra Dragomir (n. 1972), jucătoare de tenis * Haralamb H. Georgescu, arhitect * Adrian Mutu (n. 1979) fotbalist * Crinu Olteanu politicianCrinu Olteanu A Devenit Membru Psd - Diverse, fost campion mondial la box categoria cocoș * Marian Oprea (n. 1982), atlet * Sebastian Papaiani (n. 1936), actor * Lavinia Stan (n. 1966), politolog româno-canadian * Teo Trandafir (n. 1968), fost deputat PD-L actrita si profesor * Ion Trivale (1889 - 1916), critic literar și traducător * Lucian Turcescu (n. 1966), teolog româno-canadian * Robert Turcescu (n. 1975), jurnalist * Smiley (n.1983), cântăreț * Zavaidoc (1896 - 1945), pe numele real Marin Teodorescu, a fost un renumit cântăreț * Ion Minulescu (1881 - 1944), scriitor, a făcut școala primară și gimnaziul la Pitești * Cristian Minculescu (n. 1959), solistul trupei Iris Cetățeni de onoare * 1993: ** Ilie Ilașcu; ** Andrei Ivantoc; ** Tudor Petrov Popa; ** Alexandru Lesco; ** Petre Godiac. * 1995: ** Nicolae Dobrin ** Ion Dumitru; ** Ion Focșa; ** Gheorghe Ghencea; ** Ion Ignat. * 1996: ** Emanoil Popescu; ** Nicolae Spinei; ** Ciprian Manolescu, matematician; ** Ion Silișteanu. * 1998: ** Emil Constantinescu; ** Scott Johnson; ** Constantin Stroe; ** Ruxandra Dragomir; ** Larisa Lăcustă. * 1999: ** Lucian Cristian Gava; ** Crinu Raicu; ** George Olteanu. * 2000: ** Alexandru Puiu; * 2001: ** Gheorghe Pacea; ** Eugeniu Dumitrache; ** Valeriu Nicolescu. * 2003: ** Marius Gane); ** Marian Popescu; campion mondial la aeromodelism ** Vasile Ion Radu. * 2004: ** Adrian Mutu; ** Ion Barbu; ** Leonte Ianovschi; ** Petre Deac; ** Nicolae Bănică. * 2005: ** Ion Pantilie. * 2006: ** Neacșu Cătălin Florin. * 2007: ** Felicia Filip. * 2008: ** Ion Dobrin; ** Gică Pantilie; ** Constantin Stana. * 2009: ** Fracois Fourmont, directorul general al Dacia - Renault ; ** Constantin Nicolescu. * 2010: ** Doina Anton; ** Marian Oprea; ** Ilie Bărbulescu. Galerie de imagini File:Pitesti city hall.jpg|Primăria Piteşti File:Pitesti art gallery.jpg|Galeria de Artă văzută dinspre teatrul Al. Davila File:Statue_of_Mircea_cel_Bătrân_Piteşti.jpg|Statuia lui Mircea cel Bătrân File:Egalităţii Street.jpg|Strada Egalităţii şi Hotelul Victoria File:City hall front.jpg|Primăria oraşului văzută din faţă File:Pitesti fountain sideview.jpg|Vedere laterală a Fântânii din Piaţa Primăriei File:Fountain in city hall plaza.jpg|Fântâna din Piaţa Primăriei şi Galeria de Artă File:Victoriei street pitesti 1.jpg|Strada Victoriei, exclusiv pietonală din 2008 File:Cinema modern pitesti.jpg|Cinema 'Modern' situat pe strada Victoriei File:Cinema modern 2.jpg|Vedere în detaliu Cinema 'Modern' File:Victoriei street 2.jpg|Clădiri protejate pe strada Victoriei File:St. George's Cathedral.jpg|Catedrala Domnească "Sfântul Gheorghe" File:Military Circle.jpg|Cercul Militar, vedere dinspre magazinul Trivale File:Back of Military Circle.jpg|Cercul Militar, vedere din spate File:Muntenia Plaza.jpg|Piaţa Muntenia, Hotelul Argeş si Cercul Militar File:Muntenia Plaza Pitesti.jpg|Piaţa Muntenia, vedere către fostul oficiu poştal File:Central Plaza Pitesti.jpg|Zona comercială Central Plaza File:Central Plaza Pitesti Front View.jpg|Vedere către zona comercială Central Plaza File:Pitesti Prefecture.jpg|Consiliul Judeţean Argeş File:Pitesti Economic College.jpg|Coulegiul Economic File:Downtown Pitesti 3.jpg|Centrul, vedere către Magazinul Trivale(momentan aflat în renovare) File:Downtown Pitesti 2.jpg|Centrul, vedere către Catedrala Domnească File:Museum Park Pitesti 1.jpg|Grădina Publică şi Muzeul Judeţean File:Arges District Museum 1W.jpg|Muzeul Judeţean Argeş Orașe înfrățite * din 1970 * din 1972 * din 2000 * din 2001 * din 2006 * din 2007 * din 19 aprilie 2008 Primăria Municipiului Pitești > Municipiul Pitesti > Orașe înfrățite Bibliografie * Athanasiu, Ioan Gh., Vasilescu, Ioan A., Anuarul orașului Pitesti, Curtea de Argeș si al județului Argeș, Tipografia Liga Poporului, Pitești, 1925. * Bobancu, Tatiana, Album religios. Bisericile din orașul Pitești, cu un mic istoric, Pitești, 1933. * Braniște, Marin I., Câteva știri despre scolile din orașul Pitesti înființate pe lângă biserici îninte de Regulamentul Organic, în: „Mitropolia Olteniei”, Craiova, 1965. * Căpitanu, Dumitru, Teatrul Alexandru Davila. Douăzeci de ani de activitate, Întreprinderea Poligrafică „13 Decembrie 1918”, București, 1969. * Chicoș, Stefan, Monografia stării meseriilor în Pitești, Tipografia Mihai Lazăr – Fiu, Pitesti, 1909. * Cristescu, Mihail, Nichitovici, George, Pitești. Mic îndreptar turistic, Editura Sport – Turism, București, 1969. * Deaconu, Gheorghe, Coman, Nicolina, Dezvoltarea meseriilor și industriei la Pitești în secolul al XIX-lea și începutul secolului XX, în: Argessis, Muzeul Județean Arges, Pitești, 1980. * Dicu, Paul I., Vechimea Piteștilor, în: Argeș, Anul XIII, Nr. 2, Suplimentul „Pitești 590”, Pitești, 1979. * Dinu, Ion M., Monografia Școlii Normale și a Liceului Alexandru Odobescu, Pitești, Tipografia Argeș, Pitesti, 1969. * Dumitrașcu, Gheorghe, Nica, Alexandru, Constantinescu, Romulus, Onofreiciuc, Traian, Pitești. 1966-1970, Înteprinderea Poligrafică Brașov, 1971. * Dumitrescu, Constantin, Răcilă, Emil, Din istoricul învățământului în orasul Pitesti până la jumătatea secolului al XIX-lea, în: Argessis, Muzeul Județean Argeș, Pitești, 1969. * Dumitru-Maican, Gheorghe, Plaiuri argeșene (Album de fotografi), 1982. * Franțescu, Gh. M., Câteva pagini din trecutul Școalei Primare Domnești azi Școala Primară de Băieți No.1 „Nicolae Simonide” din Pitești cu ocazia împlinirei a 103 ani de la înființare 1833-1936, Tipografia Artistică P. Mitu, Pitești, 1936. * Furtună, Vlad, Anuarul general al orasului Pitești și județului Argeș, Editura ziarului Presa, Pitești, 1936. * Greceanu, Eugenia, Ansamblul urban medieval Pitești, Muzeul Național de Istorie, București, 1982. * Mavrodin, Teodor, Istoria Primăriei Pitești, Editura Pământul, Smeura, 1996. * Mavrodin, Teodor, Pitești. Mărturii documentare, 1388-1944, Direcția Generală a Arhivelor Statului din România, vol. I, București, 1998, 468 pag. * Orbișor, Ilie, 50 de ani de învățământ la Găvana, Pitești, ș.a. * Petrescu, Cecilia, Răcilă, Emil, Monografia Liceului Zinca Golescu, Pitești, Tipografia Argeș, Pitești, 1971. * Popa, Petre, Anghel, Florin, Deaconu, Gheorghe, Vasile, Gheorghe, Municipiul Pitești, pe noi coordonate, Pitești, 1969 * Popa, Petre, Pitești – 600. Istorie, economie, cultură, urbanism. Memento, Ediția I, Pitești, 1983, 193 pag. * Popa, Petre (coord), Pitești 600. Memento, Pitești, 1983. * Popa, Petre (coord), Argeș - cartea eroilor, Pitești, 1984. * Popa, Petre, Voinescu, Silvestru, Dicu, Paul, Ghid de oraș, Editura Sport-Turism, București, 1985, 143 pag., schițe, hărți, 22 f.pl. în parte color. * Popa, Petre, Dicu, Paul, Voinescu, Silvestru, Pitești - Pagini de istorie, Tipografia „Argeș”, Pitești, 1986, 33 p. il. (Muzeul Județean Argeș. Studii și comunicări). * Popa, Petre, Dicu, Paul, Voinescu, Silvestru, Pitești – 600, în Studii și comunicări, pagini de istorie, 1986, XV, 392 f., multigr., mss., * Popa, Petre, Dicu, Paul, Voinescu, Silvestru, Istoria Municipiului Pitești, Editura Academiei Republicii Socialiste România, București, 1998, 360 pag., il., port., fac., h., * Popa, Petre, Pitești 620. Istorie. Economie. Cultură. Urbanism. Memento, ediția a II-a, Pitești, 2008, 455 pag. * Popa, Petre, Dicu, Paul, Voinescu, Silvestru, Pitești. Tradiție și contemporaneitate, Pitești, 2008, 264 pag. * Popescu, Silvia, Tărâmul tăcerii. Cimitirul Sfântul Gheorghe din Pitești, Editura Dosoftei, Iași, 2008. * Pungoci, Mircea, Istoria Simfoniei Lalelelor, Pitești, de la prima ediție până la a ediția a XXXI-a (1978-2008), Editura Pământul, Pitești, 2009, 160 pag., Album foto. * Rădulescu, Ioan Gr., Comerțul și industria în trecutul orașului Pitești, Tipografia Artistică Petrache Mitu, Pitești, 1938. * Sacerdoțeanu, Aurelian, Începuturile orașului Pitești, în: „Studii și Comunicări”, Muzeul Județean Argeș, Pitești, 1971. * Stănescu, Filip B., Monografia Liceului Industrial Textila din municipiul Pitești. 1882-1982, Tipografia Argeș, Pitești, 1982. * Todor, I., Richițeanu, A., Săraru, St., Drăghici, B., Contribuție la cunoașterea micromicetelor din Municipiul Pitești și împrejurimile sale, în: „Studii și comunicări”, vol. I, Muzeul Pitești, 1968. * Urițescu, Grigore, Schitul Trivalea din Pitești, Craiova, 1965. * Vasilescu, Mihail și Sevastița, Pitești, Anuarul…, Pitești, 1940. * Vlad, Nicolae, Popescu, Tudor, Monografia Liceului Nicolae Bălcescu din Pitesti, 1866-1966, Tipografia Argeș, Pitești, 1966, reeditare, Constantin Fulgeanu, Pitești, 1991. * Voinescu, Silvestru, Un secol de activitate corală în Pitești, Tipografia Argeș, Pitești, 1971. Legături externe * Primăria Municipiului Pitești * Publitrans2000 - Operatorul de transport local Note Categorie:Pitești Categorie:Orașe în județul Argeș Categorie:Municipii în România Categorie:Orașe în România ace:Piteşti ar:بيتيشت bg:Питещ ca:Pitești cs:Pitești da:Pitești de:Pitești el:Πιτέστι en:Pitești eo:Pitești es:Pitești fa:پیتشت fi:Pitești fr:Pitești he:פיטשט hr:Piteşti hu:Pitești hy:Պիտեշտ id:Piteşti it:Pitești ja:ピテシュティ jv:Piteşti ko:피테슈티 lmo:Piteşti lt:Piteštis nl:Pitești nn:Piteşti no:Pitești pl:Piteszti pnb:پتیشتی pt:Piteşti ru:Питешти sq:Pitești sr:Питешти sv:Pitești tg:Питешти tr:Pitești uk:Пітешть vi:Piteşti war:Piteşti zh:皮特什蒂